Winchester's Secret Ally Part 1
by Nonniepat
Summary: This is my first writing to Fan Fiction. I hope you like it. Ever wondered if Sam and Dean Winchester were real people and real hunters in the real world. In the crazy life of Sam and Dean there is a secret they both share. Bobby, Cas and even Chuck and the angels and demons know about this ally and she and Sam and Dean share a special bond. After S5.I do not own these characters.


**'The Winchester Brothers Secret Ally'**

This is my first writing to Fan Fiction. I hope you like it.

Ever wondered if Sam and Dean Winchester were real people and real hunters in the real world. I have and this story hints at that possibility. In the crazy life of Sam and Dean there is a secret they both share. Bobby, Cas and even Chuck and the angels and demons know about this ally and she and Sam and Dean share a special bond. We pick up their story in the story after Sam falls in the cage at the end of Season 5. Hope you like it. I may add more chapters later. Thanks for reading my humble story.

**I do not own these characters.**

A sudden knock at the door stopped the woman in her tracks. She had only walked in her rambler home about fifteen minutes prior. The nervous sputter in the pit of her stomach was not exactly fear however, it was more nervous anticipation and hopeful possibility that her hopes had been realized. It had been a sad and frustrating couple of weeks and she had only just seen the other who was feeling worse than she leave her home two days ago.

Suddenly an image flashed in her mind from two years ago when a long time friend appeared in her dining room bringing news that would send her mission into yet another turn. It began with one word, one of the many names she was known by. She smiled at the memory...

"Ang." came the soft spoken voice from her dining room not a few feet away. She had thought she had heard his approach but dismissed it even as she heard him call her name. With her hand to her throat at the startling intrusion she faced her intruder with a half smile.

"Scare me to death Castiel." She said slowly and saw the briefest of reaction from the Angel.

"Not possible. You have not reported into Heaven in a long time. You have not spoken to _Him_ in a long time." came the stoic response. Ang waved a hand at him in response taking a seat in her living room.

"I speak to _Him_ all the time." was her only response as the Angel took a couple of steps from the dining room to the living room.

"Then you know where _He_ is?" Castiel asked and Ang noticed the hope in his voice and the struggle in his eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him for the question as if the Angel should know the answer.

"Perhaps. What is it you want Castiel?" Ang asked now curious at the Angel's presence.

"I take it you know what has been going on?" Castiel asked now walking in and sitting himself in his vessel on her couch.

"I've seen the signs and the miss revelation yes." Ang replied.

"Then you know he walks the earth." Castiel stated, it was not a question. Ang smiled.

"Yes, I've heard he walks the earth again. Castiel please tell me what brings you to me." Ang asked. The Angel's human vessel sighed long and deep.

"I need your help?" he finally said.

"You need my help? What of the Archs? They can't ask me?" Ang stated raising an eyebrow again at his quest for help. Another sigh greeted her.

"They...they have decided to let it end." Castiel stated.

"Oh I see, and I am suppose to do what?" Ang asked.

"Stop them." Castiel stated calmly and Ang let out a laugh.

"You can't stop Michael and if he is here for the final battle I can't stop him either whether it is the time for this or not, you know that Castiel." Ang spoke.

"Cas." the Angel stated.

"What?" Ang asked.

"They call me Cas." the Angel replied.

"They? They who?" Ang asked.

"You did not see the messages I've left for you?" Cas asked.

"Messages?" Ang asked prepared to stand, Cas' raised hand kept her seated.

"On your television. I've shown you." Cas stated. Ang frowned and a second later the commercial for a television show about the end of the world was suddenly seen on her screen.

"That's just a television show Castiel. What does that have to do...

"It is not. The Prophet is feeding them the stories of the real vessels they believe will be in the final battle." Cas explained.

"What? _The_ Prophet? What does Chuck have to do with this?" Ang asked startled.

"His stories are in what humans call on line and in books and now someone is putting it

on their televisions. But the humans viewing the shows do not know it is real." Cas explained, Ang stood.

"Do you know what you are saying Castiel? That a television show is showing the battle of the ages? You mean these humans are real and are in a collision course toward Michael and Lucifer? Again what does this have to do with me?" Ang asked a bit angry she was only hearing this now and from Castiel and not Michael himself.

"See the show that will be on in two days and then we will talk. Oh and strangely enough the humans call the show...Supernatural." Castiel said then disappeared.

A second knock at the door brought Ang out of her thoughts, still smiling at the memory and what followed in the days, weeks and months since until that horrible day two weeks ago. The knock brought the same nervous sputter but she strode to the front door glanced out the peephole and stepped back as if someone had slapped her. She slowly walked into the nearest room that showed her a view of the front porch and carefully peered out the window and what she saw there both surprised, delighted and worried her. She closed her eyes and searched her mind and found the angelic brothers still locked in the dark, dank cage in the bottomless pit the younger Winchester brothers had put them in. She also saw the discarded empty vessel of the youngest Winchester known only to the brothers she knew as Adam; whom Michael had stolen at the last second when the oldest Winchester Dean tricked the Angel Zachariah at the last minute. She frowned opened her eyes and peered out the blinds again then collected herself and walked to the front door.

She opened the door slowly and found the tall figure of young Sam Winchester on her doorstep standing there patiently waiting from his second knock for her to open the door.

"Sam?" Ang said slowly and saw the young man smile.

"Yep." Sam said without the smile.

"Where'd you, how'd you, Sam come in." Ang said.

"I'd have used my key but I didn't want to startle you." Sam said entering the home he and Dean had called a third home since meeting the friend of Castiel over two years ago. He knew without looking that Ang was looking him up and down and was frowning at him. He was not prepared to talk to her but he secretly hoped she could detect without explanation why he felt different.

"No, no, it's fine. You know what I say, my home is your...home." Ang said looking out the door for the Impala or Dean.

"Where's Dean and the Impala?" she asked.

"Not here." was the only response she received as Sam set his duffle on the chair and took his customary seat on the couch. Ang turned to look at him.

"He does know your back doesn't he? I mean he just left me two days ago to go back to Lisa and Ben at your request." Ang said sitting in her chair.

"I saw him leave and no it's better he not know I'm back. It's better this way." Sam offered.

"Better for who Sam, you or Dean or both? How did you get out anyway?" Ang asked.

"Don't know. Just woke up in that field and was I mistaken or did Lucifer know you were there?" Sam said trying to avoid the subject of his brother.

"No I was there but I will explain it all to both you and Dean when we get Dean back here." Ang offered. Sam shook his head.

"Then I guess we'll never know because Dean is off limits. He deserves to be free from all this and he made a promise." Sam stated.

"Sam he would want to know you are _alive_. You don't know how messed up he is Sam. He was here for a week and all he did was have nightmares and drink way too much. You need to put him out of his misery and let him know you are fine." Ang argued.

"That would just bring him back in and besides he's better off where he is." Sam replied.

"Then you know where he is?" Ang asked. Sam nodded.

"Been by there a couple of times that's how I knew he'd come to you. Of course I was surprised he didn't come here first." Sam stated.

"He was with Bobby, saw Bobby back to his place then showed up on Lisa's doorstep. Stayed there two days then said he had someone he had to tell about what happened but he'd be back. He wondered if Lisa was really expecting him back but after a week here he couldn't handle the memories anymore and went back to Lisa and Ben. Promised he'd call though and check in." Ang explained.

"Good." was all Sam said then stood.

"Can I use the shower?" Sam asked.

"Sam it's your home I've told you that. Of course you can take a shower." Ang said frowning again. There was something off here but she couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"Thanks. I will be in and out but if I can use this as a base that would be great." Sam offered retrieving his duffle.

"In and out? You're hunting? Solo?" Ang asked.

"Nope. Somehow my grandfather found me." Sam replied calmly.

"Your grandparents are dead Sam this does not sound right." Ang replied.

"I know but somehow whatever pulled me out pulled him down or out too I don't know. Anyway I am a hunter and I will continue to hunt with them but I want someplace I can come they don't know about where I can be alone and with you." Sam added with a half smile.

"You know you can stay here as long as you want. But you need to call Dean Sam. I mean it. He will never forgive you or me if he finds out your back and isn't told. You know he will find out eventually." Ang stated. Sam put a hand on her arm.

"No. If he blames you I'll take the heat. I don't want him to know. I want him where he is. It's better this way. Promise me you won't call him or I will not stay here." Sam stoically.

"I won't tell him but when he and Bobby find out it's your head mister." Ang said.

"Bobby knows." Sam offered.

"Oh and he won't tell Dean." Ang replied.

"Nope. He said he wouldn't agreed with me that Dean's out and needs to stay out. He got me a car that's outside and I left and came here." Sam said.

"Yeah after checking on Dean. Go take your shower we will talk more about this later." Ang said.

"Sure." Sam offered taking his duffle to the spare bedroom but Ang doubted they would anytime soon. She went to pick up her cell but decided against it. Something was gravely wrong with this situation and until she found out what she didn't want to spook Sam and never see him again. Better to keep quiet, let Sam come and go as he pleased, make Sam happy and keep Sam close than anger Sam and have both Sam and Dean lost to her and more importantly to each other. She would give Sam time then try and convince him he needed to let Dean know he was alive and okay...well at least alive. She made a mental note to call Cas as soon as you could get a chance and see what he knows or has heard.

After Sam finished his shower they spent the rest of the evening watching television, almost falling back into old patterns, and 'catching up' as Sam put it on what the last two weeks had been like. For his part Sam had no memory of his time in the cage which Ang found puzzling but if he was pulled out immediately that would explain it or if by only means of God that part of his memory was erased then it was, Ang knew, a blessing that he did not remember. She knew Michael was furious for not only having the battle thwarted but to be stuck in the fiery basement with angel brother he had pledged to destroy since he kicked him out of Heaven and helped put him in the cage but between Lucifer's twisted rebellious behavior and Michael's righteous fury Sam would have been tortured worse than Dean's time in the basement or for that matter any soul down there for Eternity.

Ang kept talk of Dean to the past and she got the sense that Sam was more or less keeping her company than in the conversation at all. Another puzzlement for Ang. This was not Sam Winchester she knew, but then he was exactly the same always thinking of others before himself. She wondered how long he would stay before joining a hunt, how long he would be gone, if he would return and use this as home base as he suggested and just how long before Dean learned he was alive. She would soon learn she didn't have long to wait on any of it.

A little over ten months later Ang was home from work and enjoying catching up on her soaps, which ironically but secretly, Sam also enjoyed. After learning that he had caught the soap bug from a girl he had cared for, Madison, Sam always asked for an update when away and when home would watch them with her. He did this before he ended the apocalypse and even since he had come back he would watch when he was home with her but she got the feeling that he was always preoccupied and she had a couple ideas as to what or rather who was occupying the young Winchester's thoughts. One was the hunts he went on with his mother's once dead father and some cousins he never knew he had and whatever it was they were hunting. Before Sam leaped into the cage with the devil Sam and Dean always talked of their hunts and their jobs but now Sam preferred keeping things to himself. So Ang didn't ask, again keeping him close so she could reunite the brothers as soon as she could. The other preoccupation for Sam was Dean. Sam did tell her that he had been to the home Dean was creating with Lisa and Ben on several occasions. He would stand outside in the darkness and watch his brother's apparent nightly ritual of checking the street from various windows, checking the doors and salt lines and closing the living room curtains. Sam told Ang he was just checking to make sure Dean was doing alright and keeping safe from all their childhood training but Ang was not buying it; not totally. No matter how Sam denied it Ang suspected he was worried about his brother and though he was more aloof then she'd ever seen him somewhere deep inside the younger brother was care and concern for his older brother that had always been there.

Ang would always know the times he would go to see Dean as he would come into check on her around 4 am, place a kiss on her forehead, tell her quietly to take care he'd be home soon and they he'd be gone for a couple of days and return all sullen and more quiet than when he returned from hunting with Samuel Campbell. The routine was the same when he left on a hunting trip but Ang, who was always awake and suspected Sam at least suspected this, could tell by his body language whether it was Dean he was checking on or a hunt he was gearing up for. Sam was stronger, faster, more alert than he'd been before the cage and his hearing, which had always been sensitive, was so heightened that he could not only hear noises she couldn't in the house but know what the noise was. He would also check the sigils and Anokian symbols on her roof, invisible to the human eye, and the outside walls of her house to make sure nothing could get in; especially when he was not around to protect her. Whatever he was hunting had his own protective nature of her heightened and though she assured him that she had protection he knew nothing about he was insistent on keeping her safe so to keep the peace, and Sam around, she let him do his thing and remained silent.

Sam had been gone a month this time when on this night not only Sam but Dean arrived at her door. The brothers were reunited at last but not exactly the way Ang wanted it to happen.

Ang heard the Impala pull in the driveway and thought Dean had come to check on her and was about to call Sam's cell when her phone rang. It was Sam who said he was home which told Ang two things; one that Sam and Dean were together and two that Sam was preparing her before they unlocked the front door and came in the house. Well, in Dean's case he more or less stormed in the house and by the thunderous look on his face she knew that Sam must have told him that she knew Sam was alive; she wondered if Dean knew she knew for the whole year.

As Sam moved inside and dropping his duffle on the floor in the dining room Dean entered and surprised Ang by pulling her in for a hug as Sam sat down in his customary place on the couch Dean, leaning into Ang's ear away from Sam whispered to her.

"Thank you. Thank you for being the only other in this world besides Bobby I trust to keep an eye on Sammy for me." Dean whispered.

"Hello. In the room here." Sam spoke suddenly as Dean walked back from his hugging of Ang.

"His hearing has greatly improved too." Ang said smiling while Sam gave them both a hands up in the air in an attempted to remind them he was right beside them.

"I've noticed. We need to talk Ang." Dean said suddenly and Ang knew he wanted to talk about Sam; apparently Sam did too.

"Not about me your not. Talk to me Dean if you must. Better still let's _not_ talk about me or hell or the cage or the year of not calling you." Sam huffed from the couch.

"Relax little brother I may have things of my own to talk to Ang about. Have you forgotten that we both talked to her and quite a lot before and during the whole finding the rings and stopping the end of the world?" Dean stated picking up his own duffle from the floor where he dropped it to hug Ang. He knew by the frown on Sam's face that he hit his mark with the 'little brother'. Sam always hated being referred to as his little brother; especially since he towered over Dean by at least a foot. Of course these days frowns were about the only emotion Sammy ever displayed and he wasn't too sure who or what was riding around in his brother these days. It was like Sam was brought back but Sam had not woke up to realize he was back and with his brother or then again maybe he didn't want or need Dean around anymore and that thought alone tortured Dean more than the possibility that Sam was not Sam but Lucifer or some other creature then the little brother he raised.

"Fine but leave me out of it." Sam said standing and picking up his duffle carried it not to one of the spare bedrooms in Ang's house but her room. Dean raised an eyebrow to Ang for that one because both he and Sam knew that Ang was different from any other woman they'd ever known. In fact both Sam and Dean had discussed the possibility that Ang's knowledge of the supernatural, specifically angels and demons, meant she was really from Heaven and perhaps a fallen angel herself though she denied it. But it was she that Cas came to after Dean was transported to the future by Zachariah and it was Ang Cas introduced them to and it was Ang that helped them become the team of brothers that stopped the end of the world. So Sam apparently using Ang's room as his own bothered Dean on many levels.

"It's not what you think Dean. He sleeps in the other room he just likes to keep his things in there." Ang offered.

"Yeah well now that the big bro's here I take the room with the double bed. Sam can have the single bedroom or the couch. You hearing me back there Sammy!" Dean called out purely for annoyance.

"I hear ya." Sam said coming back out and heading for the door.

"Now where are you going? You just got here." Ang stated.

"Supply run. _Big bro_ is here and this place is not anywhere near supplied enough in beer, liquor and food and pie for Dean. Be back soon." Sam said placed a kiss on Ang's cheek again getting a raised eyebrow from Dean and walking out.

"Shut up!" Dean commented as the door closed behind Sam.

"Now let me throw this in my room and we will have our talk now that big ears has left." Dean stated.

"Certainly Dean but I don't know how much I can tell you. I know what Bobby does." Ang said.

"You've talked to Bobby?" Dean asked. "No, not lately. Why?" Ang asked.

"Because I'm not sure that _is_ Sam that just walked out of here." Dean replied.

"Well Lucifer's in the cage with Michael I know that so it's not that. But you are right something is different. I've just attributed it to the time in the cage." Ang said.

"Which he will not talk about. Hey if anyone can relate it's me ya know." Dean offered.

"Yeah I know. Unpack and I'll try to fill in as much as I can. Alright?" Ang stated.

"Sounds good. Really no beer in here?" Dean asked making a beeline for the fridge.

"Depends on what Sam didn't drink before he left you can look. Sam has his shelf in there." Ang said.

"Yeah I remember. It use to be our shelf. Hey how's the family?" Dean asked taking a beer and walking back out.

"Fine. I'm surprised you haven't contacted them yourself with your love of pie and all." Ang said. Dean laughed.

"Lisa did pretty good in that department but there's nothing like the pie your sister makes." Dean said then disappeared in one of the back bedrooms. Ang presumed it was the large one. Those two always did fight over who got the bigger room when they lived here. Now Sam had the run of the place.

Chapter 2

**'The Winchester Brothers Secret Ally'**

This is my first writing to Fan Fiction. I hope you like it.

In Chapter 2 Sam and Dean are off hunting with Sam still not himself and Dean worrying about who or what is walking around in his brother. Dean is about to find out just what's wrong with Sam and he turns to Ang to help him put the pieces together. Once again Ang's mission takes a different turn...

**I do not own these characters.**

Dean and Ang's talk about Sam never quite got started as Sam returned before they could talk beyond Dean's time with Lisa and Ben. A month has passed and Sam and Dean have been back on the road for most of that time and Ang is still where they always find her when they come home. Neither Sam or Dean have ever figured out just who or what Ang is but they trust her and have since Cas introduced them a few years back when both were on a collision course to Michael and Lucifer. Whoever or whatever Ang is, is a puzzle the brothers keep trying to discover but Cas never told them and Lucifer's time in Sam never revealed anything. But both have learned the even Crowley has heard of her and in the chaos of Cas' civil war Cas told the brothers that Ang's secrecy and whereabouts must stay hidden from both the angels and the demons for her own safety and to keep the civil war from going too far in Raphael's favor. Though not happy about it Dean agrees with Cas to keep their knowledge of Ang quiet. Sam, who is acting more and more strangely to Dean and Ang, is too busy chasing monsters to give Ang's place in the civil war in Heaven much thought. Both Sam and Dean have had their hands full dealing with Samuel and the Campbell's and in Dean's case debating with both Bobby and Ang about who or what is riding around in Sam.

Late one night about a month since their last trip home Ang answers the phone to find Sam on the other end.

"Hey Sam. Where are you?" Ang asked.

"Some crappy motel. Not much to tell. Just checkin in." Sam replied.

"Where's Dean?" Ang asked.

"On the phone with Bobby giving a status report on our latest hunt and probably complaining about me as usual." Sam said leaning against the side of the outside motel wall. He caught Dean glancing at him and it confirmed that once again Dean was fussing about him to Bobby. Sam stared straight ahead and listened to Ang.

"He worries about you Sam that's all. Give him a break." Ang said.

"Yeah well he needs to stop. I don't need fixing. I am fine just as I am. Gotta go Bobby wants to talk to both of us." Sam said quickly then hung up leaving Ang staring at the phone.

Two and a half weeks later it was Dean's voice Ang heard when she answered the phone.

"Hey Dean." Ang said.

"Ang we have a problem." Dean began and Ang saw Cas in her living room.

"Sam?" Ang asked.

"His soul is gone." Cas said stoically from the dining room and Ang heard Dean sigh.

"Cas! I told him to not come to you until I talked to you." Dean grumbled hearing Cas.

"Well you and Cas are telling me now. What are you gonna do?" Ang asked.

"Sam's missing." Dean said not ready to answer that question yet.

"Cas can find him." Ang offered.

"I have to return to Heaven. I've been gone too long already and there is nothing I can do about it." Cas stated.

"Has he come there?" Dean asked from the phone.

"Yeah, he was here said you were on a job and he needed a break. Left a couple of days ago. I thought he was heading to you." Ang offered.

"Haven't seen him. He's probably on his way to Bobby's. I'm coming there. I have an idea." Dean said.

"A foolish idea." Cas replied causing Ang to frown.

"Tell Cas to come get me. I hate his mode of travel but time is of the essence." Dean said then Ang heard an 'Oh' from Dean as Cas was already there and as the phone went dead Dean and Cas appeared in her living room. After hugging Ang Dean sat in his usual chair and got straight to the point.

"The Horsemen? Dean that is foolish. You can't trust the Horsemen, especially Death." Ang stated.

"I have a chip due with him, he owes me and it's the only way I can see as Cas is too busy to send a rescue squad down there. He needs his soul Ang." Dean argued.

"Agreed but Dean there is no way to tell if Death will even do this for you or if you will live through it." Ang argued.

"Chance I'll have to take. Wait are you saying Death can't do this or won't?" Dean asked.

"He can but he's not one to do favors for any species." Ang replied.

"Well, wish me luck. Cas zap me back to my car I've got a doctor to see. Ang can you call Bobby and see if Sam's there?" Dean asked.

"Sure. Keep in touch and good luck." Ang said hugging Dean.

"Anything you can do from this end, with whatever you do couldn't hurt." Dean said only receiving a smile from Ang.

Once again Ang was alone as Cas and Dean disappeared. She called Bobby.

"Yeah, he's here. Showed up yesterday, Deanless, with no explanation." Bobby said. Ang told him what Dean was going to do.

"He's _what_? Is he nuts? Is he there?" Bobby said.

"No Cas took him back to the Impala where ever that is parked." Ang offered.

"Let me call him. I'll get back to you. These two idgits are gonna be the death of me yet." Bobby muttered then hung up. He turned to see Sam standing in his kitchen.

"You heard?" Bobby asked.

"Was that Ang?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, seems your brother is on some fool mission to get your soul back." Bobby said still holding his cell.

"Yeah I know. I've in the process of trying to stop him. Got any ideas?" Sam asked calmly.

"From courting Death? I've got no clue. But I do agree with him you need your soul." Bobby stated.

"Yeah Bobby but I told you what Cas said it could do to me. I don't want that thing if it will only get me locked inside myself or worse." Sam stated plainly.

"I hear ya but Cas doesn't know Sam and we have to try something." Bobby offered.

"Yeah so do I." Sam said turning to leave. "Where you going Sam?" Bobby asked.

"To see someone about a spell." Sam said and left. "Balls." Bobby muttered to his back.


End file.
